Photographs of you
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean convinces Castiel to have his photo taken, with porny results! Inspired by events in SPN epi 5x03. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: This is inspired by the SPN episode 5x03 (Free to be you and me), and the fact that you didn't actually see Castiel get into the photo booth to have his FBI badge photo taken! This is, like, way pornier than Eric Kripke imagined, I should think! XD

* * *

The bright flash of a photo booth shimmered against Castiel's unsuspecting eyes, made him flinch back and cover his face with his hands. He blinked against the rainbow glimmer sunbursts and after-images bursting against his borrowed retinas each time that he blinked, making him wince painfully against the intrusion. He glared out at Dean when the hunter peeped in at him, folding back the curtain to get a better look at the angel trapped inside the photo booth.

"You okay?" Dean asked, an encouraging smile brightening his face, crinkled the corners of his eyes as he reached out to lift the corners of Castiel's mouth into a smile with thumb and forefinger.

"No, Dean," Castiel replied, kissing Dean's fingers instead of smiling. "The flash is too bright and I don't like the color of the curtain. Is this really necessary, Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas, we've been through this," Dean sighed, shoulders slumped beneath the weight of sudden responsibility and explanation. "I need to forge an FBI badge for you and I can't do that without a photo - with you in it."

Castiel suddenly stiffened, heard a faint whine of machinery clanking nearby before an amused gleam started up in his depthless blue gaze. He grabbed onto Dean's shirt with insistent fingers, pulled him in close, before kissing the hunter hungrily, lips parting and meeting with pleasurable moans, mutual aroused murmurs of surprised satisfaction. The bright flash of the camera caught them mid kiss, but neither took any more notice of it than noting that a photo had been taken, both too lost in the kiss to care about outside influences.

Dean broke away reluctantly, gasping for much needed breath as he looked around the mall, saw no one nearby or even coming anywhere close. He grinned before crowding into the booth with Castiel, making the angel chuckle, deep laugh rumbling in his chest as the hunter straddled him easily. Castiel's slender hands supported his lover's waist, hips meeting Dean's when the hunter ground against him, made his erection grow to full attention in his dark pants.

Dean closed the curtain behind him, assuring them both of extended privacy against prying eyes, before he leant in to steal another kiss from Castiel's responsive, soft mouth. Castiel started rutting against Dean, breath huffing from his open mouth as his eyes closed, cheeks flushed in obvious enjoyment, Dean's name a chant on his tongue as the hunter bucked and rutted against him erratically. The brief flare of a camera flash caught them mid rut, Castiel's plump lips parted in a gentle moan of arousal, Dean leaning in to bite the angel's ear between questing teeth.

Castiel moaned out a pleasured - yes - when Dean eased open first his belt, then the zip on his dark pants, freeing his erection from his boxers, giving the hard member a few strokes with a well practiced hand. Castiel grabbed at Dean when the hunter pulled away, stood in the cramped space, slender hands trying to pull his lover back onto his lap again.

Dean shook his head forcibly, unbuckled, unzipped his jeans and pushed them away eagerly, his boxers following soon after. Dean eased off his scuffed boots, pushed them to the far side of the booth along with his discarded jeans and underwear, tongue lapping out over his lips in nervous arousal, fearful of getting caught but getting turned on by it all the same. Castiel's gaze was transfixed by Dean's cock bobbing in front of his face, slow blinks indicating his arousal, his interest, his need, blue irises swallowed almost whole by the black pupils.

He settled as comfortably as he could into the hard plastic seat beneath his ass, hands reaching for Dean again when the hunter straddled him once more, watched as Dean spat on his hand for lack of any lube at that given point in time. He watched, breath wheezing in his throat as Dean reached round his own body, easing spit slick fingers into his own tight hole, preparing himself for Castiel's dick. His hips rocked and fucked back on his own hand as pleasured gasping moans fell from the hunter's mouth.

Castiel watched him, transfixed as Dean's green eyes turned darker still with lust unbidden, before they closed, dark eyelashes forming a lacy spray across smooth freckled cheeks flushed dark with Dean's arousal. Castiel's fingers dug into the hunter's hips as Dean rocked against him, hips bumping against Castiel's abdomen as the hunter worked himself looser still for his lover.

Dean felt Castiel lay his head against his chest, a comforting weight against his t shirt covered skin and he reached up to stroke the angel's soft, dark hair with his free hand, transferring his weight to Castiel's supporting hands on his hips. Castiel's fingers clenched still tighter, clamping deep enough to draw bruises when this was over, but Dean didn't care. A fleeting thought crossed his mind that it was as though he was being marked by the angel all over again, in a more intimate fashion and the thought turned him on still further.

"Cas," he moaned, eyes opening to stare blindly at the wall behind the angel, bright flash announcing another compromising photo having been taken.

Again, neither took any notice, too far gone in thoughts of making love to even care any more as to what the photos might look like afterwards. Dean eased his fingers away from his hole, a gasp easing out from between his lips in a long, drawn out rush, lips parted, eyes wide, Castiel's name in his mind, in his heart and on his lips.

Castiel turned patient, wise, innocent eyes up to Dean's, tracking every movement that Dean made as the hunter settled into the angel's body, swapping heat, comfort, love as Dean leant in to kiss him. Dean pulled away, a teasing light settled in his eyes, as he sucked two fingers, then three into his mouth, before spitting into his palm. Castiel watched him, ripe lips parted, eyes travelling down with Dean's hand as the hunter's fingers wrapped solidly around the angel's erection, dragging against taut skin, tense muscles, jerking Castiel off while smearing plenty of saliva over his dick.

Castiel grunted, hips rising and falling in time with Dean's hand, pleasured gasps working free from a constricted throat, followed by a cry of frustration when the hunter pulled away before Castiel had even reached climax. Dean's face glimmered with a smile, but his hand didn't return to Castiel's cock. Instead he settled over the angel's erection, arousal thick and heavy between them, and pressed down heavily upon Castiel. The angel pushed upwards, eased into Dean's tight hole, pleasured moans mingling as he slowly eased into the hunter's tight channel.

Dean stopped , waited until the pain had passed at the intrusion, before pressing still further down until Castiel was firmly, fully sheathed inside him. He started rutting against his lover, breath harsh, rhythmic in erratic bursts between them, as he fucked himself awkwardly onto Castiel's cock in the enclosed space of the photo booth, knees knocking against the back wall painfully with every thrust. The hunter leant one sweaty hand on the white plastic behind the angel, supported himself as he tried to take Castiel in as far as he could, groaned when Castiel fucked into him as eagerly as Dean was rocking against him.

Castiel's hand whipped out, supported them both against the plate glass behind Dean, felt his climax build behind his navel, gathering speed in his abdomen, threatening to burst forth as Dean continued thrusting and dragging against him. Castiel let go, flooded Dean with his come, muffling wails of his lover's name in Dean's well muscled chest, as flash after flash of the camera threatened to blind them with the force of the angel's orgasm.

Dean felt Castiel shudder against him, felt his sticky release fill him up inside, heard Castiel's screams of his name and saw bright flashes of light surrounding them, as he reached down and started jerking off roughly. His breath caught in his throat and his head was thrown back, gaze resting on the ceiling as he came, filled his palm with his release, come spurting over Castiel's pristine white shirt in thick strands.

Finally, Dean stopped rocking against his lover, stopped crying out Castiel's name, finally lifted himself away from the angel's soft member, to straighten cramped muscles stiffly in the tight space of the booth. Castiel sat back, looked fucked out and sated, eyes shining with pleasure and the remnants of intense rapture and aroused bliss. Dean smiled when Castiel turned his shining blue eyes up to his own, knew that his own gaze held just as much emotion as the angel's did right then, as the camera flashed one last time, capturing their locked gazes forevermore.

Dean started to laugh, caused Castiel to tilt his head at the hunter as though he was asking wordlessly what was so funny.

"I can't wait to see these photo's developed, Cas," Dean explained, making Castiel's rare rumble of laughter cut through the air between them.

"Give it four minutes and we'll find out," Castiel replied, gesturing to the sign denoting the developing times beneath the camera window.

Dean laughed in response, before he pulled his boxers, his jeans, his scuffed boots back on, watching as the angel tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped and buckled his pants back around his slender hips. Wordlessly, they trailed out of the booth, waited by the side of it and stared down at the little hatch expectantly. Dean smiled when Castiel's hand snaked around his own and the hunter held it gratefully, waiting with his lover silent by his side.

Finally, the photo's were developed, almost filling the hatch with the amount of exposures taken, and Dean exchanged hesitant glances with Castiel. Neither of them seemed ready to move, and Dean finally laughed.

"Well, we gotta look at 'em one day, Cas," he said, reaching forward to slide the handful of photographs from the developing hatch carefully.

Castiel leant in, shoulder pressing firmly against Dean's as they bent as one over the photographs, eyes intent and keen on the shiny little pictures held within the hunter's grasp. The first one was as expected, Castiel looking straight at the camera, straight faced, expressionless, blue eyes seeming bright in the captured flare of a camera flash. There was the photo of Dean and Castiel's open mouthed kiss, tongues touching in mid-air, followed by the one of Castiel's aroused, open mouthed expression, Dean nibbling gently at his ear. This was soon followed by photo after photo of their bodies writhing, forever caught in the throes of passion, matching looks of intense arousal and excitement caught on their closed eyed faces.

Dean smiled fondly at the very last picture, at the locked eyed look of mutual love and shared passion and bliss, tender smiles on their faces as they stared longingly at one another. Dean's hand tightened around Castiel's, as they examined the last photo together, heads bent, almost touching over the tender photograph.

Dean cleared his throat, didn't want to well up, even in front of his lover at the obvious love laid bare for everyone to see, captured for an eternity by a chance flash of a camera lens. He cleared his throat again, before leaning in to kiss Castiel gently, grateful that he'd found someone to love, to be loved in return.

"I want this photo enlarged," Dean said, suddenly. "Might even frame it."

"I think that's a good idea, Dean," Castiel replied, and if his voice was gruffer than usual, then neither of them remarked upon it.

"You got those photo's done yet?" Sam's voice suddenly said, as the tall hunter loomed behind them, large hands grasping their shoulders firmly.

The photos almost sprayed from Dean's hand in sudden shock at Sam's unannounced arrival, before the hunter shoved the evidence of Castiel's and his desperate love making into his jacket pocket, leaving Castiel's mug shot free in his hand.

"Yeah," Dean said roughly, turning to face his brother with the blankest expression he could muster at that point in time.

"What was on those other photos, Dean?" Sam asked, curiously, eyes narrowed as he stared first at his brother, then Castiel, then Dean's bulging pocket.

"Nothing you need to see, Sam," Castiel supplied, when it seemed that Dean's mouth dried up of all words.

Sam's expression cleared into something more devious, eyes shifting from one face to the other as he laughed in a devious fashion.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" he asked, laugh turning into a smirk.

"Shut up, bitch," Dean predictably said, when he couldn't think of anything else to say to his brother, frowning at him and making Castiel smile beside him, slender fingers stroking against Dean's soothingly.

"I'll find a way to see what you're hiding, Jerk," Sam said, amusement, devilment lighting up his face as he made a mock swipe at Dean's jacket pocket.

Dean stepped away, trying for a frown, but the amusement in his eyes gave him away. He pulled Castiel after him by the hand, striding away from his brother and muttering obscenities beneath his breath at his brother. When Sam followed them, taunting them about finding the photographs while they slept, Dean threw him a one fingered salute and let fly a choice string of words that made Castiel flinch.

"Sorry, Cas, but my brother's being a dick," Dean apologized, noticing Castiel's disapproving frown, received a forgiving smile instead.

Sam laughed, but let the matter drop, a scheme forming in his mind as they picked their way into a nearby Starbuck's for coffee.

* * *

Later that night, while Dean slept and Castiel meditated, eyes closed and lips moving steadily in silent prayer, Sam left his bed, as silently as he could. He crept towards Dean's bag laying at the end of his bed, nodding when Castiel opened his eyes to stare at him suspiciously.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Sam hissed to the angel. "I didn't want to wake Dean."

Castiel nodded wordlessly, but didn't take his eyes from Sam until the younger Winchester grumbled and crept to the bathroom on the pretence of needing to use it. He waited, before easing his body through the door once more, quietly. He was glad to see that Castiel had returned to his closed eyed, meditative state once more, keeping his eyes closed even when Sam approached.

The young hunter eased Dean's bag close to his own bed, laid down upon the lumpy mattress, before extending one arm over the edge of the bed and carefully rifled through his brother's bag as quietly as he could. He found the spray of photographs tucked neatly into a side pocket, eased them out before rifling through them quickly. After a few snapshots, he decided he'd seen enough and hastily put the photos back, feeling strangely guilty for spying on his brother's sex life, even though he'd guessed what the photos held.

And if he kept one back, he wasn't ready to admit it yet, all too intent in propping it on the bathroom mirror in the morning as an indicator that he knew what Dean had been hiding from him. He turned over in bed, hiding his chuckles against the pillow, hoping the cotton covered foam would smother the noise in the night.

And if Dean remained strangely silent the next day, Sam wasn't going to complain about it, nor was he going to complain about the strange smell of garlic wafting about his person without known cause for the rest of the day. He finally found the clove of garlic tucked inside his underwear the following morning when he came to change them ....

-fini-


End file.
